Bubbles of fun
by Nattiemcgee
Summary: one hour to soak up the sudds , in bubbles of fun rated M for sexual content


"SLAM" the bathroom door flew open hitting the wall. They stumbled in laughing as he set her down on the sink, lips still locked to each other. She barely had a chance to slide off and turn the water on before she was slammed back on the wall, and he stripped off her clothes for her. They had only an hour before the rest of the team was due home, and he wanted to use it to educate his consultant on his way of sex.

Grabbing her shirt from her hand, he flung it to the other side of the bathroom, while grabbing her breast. At the same time she undid his belt and was sliding off his pants. Finally, after successfully removing their clothes they hopped into their shower.

He let her jump in first, allowing for her hair to soak…damn she looked so sexy when she was wet. Every curve on her body seemed to stand out more when she was wet. Her green eyes looked at him with every dirty desire as she rubbed her ass against his hardening member. Immediately flipping her around he began to kiss her roughly while rubbing himself against her.

"Baby I know you love me soaked, but I think it's your turn to get wet." She panted already fully aroused.

As he took a step back into the steaming water, he barely had a chance to compose himself before she grabbed his hardening cock with her left hand and slapped his ass with her right. She starting squeezing and rubbing her hand up and down, getting the moan that she had wanted to hear. Adding the second hand to his cock she paced her hands going faster, without her lips ever leaving his.

His eyes were still closed when her lips finally departed "Babe where'd you g..Oohh" as her lips touched his fully hardened cock. Licking it like he preferred she looked up at him and smiled before going back to licking him and grabbing his ass. While doing so she slid him inside of her mouth and started sucking what was already coming from him. Starting slow she sucked and then started to pace faster getting a well-deserved moan from it.

Before he could finish in her mouth he pulled her hair and picked her up slamming her against the wall. Water poured on them, as they kissed. Deciding it was her turn to moan he grabbed the bottle of body wash and put some in his hand. Grabbing one breast in one hand and her ass in the other her squeezed them both as the wash dripped from his fingers. He then grabbed both breasts and squeezed them, then playing with her nipples. Taking more body wash he then let his hands trail down her sides and stomach, and then pulled her closer to allow his soapy hand to trail her neck and back. Every curve felt perfect, and her skin felt especially smooth with the body wash.

Bubbles were everywhere. Both of them were covered in bubbles. He took the opportunity to place some in her face before he began to play with her. He first began rubbing his fingers against her slit. He knew she was getting turned on when her knees began to wobble. He began to let his fingers slip inside one at a time, each time getting a moan from her.

He began to let his fingers thrust at a slow steady pace first. He knew he needed to toy with her enough before he would hit her sweet spot. Letting his fingers go in a circular motion, he let himself go faster, as he heard her panting slightly. Grabbing her breasts he played with her nipples before sitting her on his lap on the bench. Fingers still inside of her as he nipped at her breasts, tugging at each nipple and sucking on it before speeding up his thrusting pace in her core. Finally, he decided to drive her crazy. He hit the favorite spot getting a louder moan from her each time he hit it.

He loved seeing her this aroused. Deciding to try something out of impulse he took out his hand from her to pour more body wash in his other hand. Sticking his hand back in her, he took his other hand and began massaging each breast individually, spreading the bubbles everywhere. He rubbed his hand all over her getting moans from her that were louder each time.

Deciding he needed her even more riled up he got her off his lap and set her back down. Getting on his fours he grabbed her legs, spreading them to put his mouth inside. She tasted sweeter than before, and he loved how wet she was. Licking her slit made her hips thrust forward. Sliding his tongue back in got him a mouthful of sweetness. She was so wet and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Coming back up he kissed her, and grabbed her so she jumped in his arms. While she wrapped her legs around his waist he kissed her, and set her back down so they didn't fall.

Deciding he wanted to grind her a bit before he actually went in, he turned her body around so her back faced him. He grabbed her breast with one hand and began to play with her in the other. This got a full-fledged moan as he played with her slit and inserted two fingers into her. Because he couldn't let his lips stop he bit into her neck, beginning to leave bruises as he bit and sucked her skin.

"Baby please…I need you….please." She whimpered as she felt herself getting to a high point, and her legs started to give out.

Pushing her around and backing her into the shower wall he pressed apart her legs and thrusted inside, not caring how gentle he was at that moment. A slight scream came from her as he already began thrusting at a fast pace. He kept his lips busily locked to hers, and his hands kept to each breast. They both quickly came through, and in a short amount of time she came to him first.

Before he came through he pulled out, and took off his condom, He wanted her to taste what he truly tasted like. Getting down on her knees she sucked on him, until he finally gave in. Not used to the taste she only took in a small amount. He tasted salty, but at the same time sweet.

Using her hand she brushed off the remainder of the white oozing from him, and got up to kiss him. Slowing down he held her trembling body and her collapsing legs as they kissed. Slowly kissing down her face he kissed up and down her neck before coming back up to her lips.

He stopped a moment cupping her tired face in his hand, before kissing her again in the hot shower. As the bathroom lay a mess two lovers kissed under the hot steaming water


End file.
